


Forgotten

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Peter Pan - Barrie
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-02
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook was once just a boy called James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This was [remixed](http://remix.illuminatedtext.com/dbfiction.php?fiction_id=281) by Madison for Remix Redux III.

When James was small, Peter was everything he wanted to be: strong and brave and good.

The summer he finally caught up to Peter, there were races and mock battles and kisses shared. They were inseparable.

When he was grown, there was only bitterness and a vague, niggling sense of something precious lost.

At the end, there was Pan, and the battle was real this time. It was Pan's hand that held the dagger, and Hook with his last breath asking, "Have you forgotten me?"

Peter leaned close, lips brushing across James's, and said sadly, "We have forgotten each other."


End file.
